


Iniquitous Loss

by Amberlioness



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Child Loss, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberlioness/pseuds/Amberlioness
Summary: Summary: Scenes from and events following ‘Demons’ and ‘Terra Prime’.  Trip and T’Pol lose their daughter Elizabeth and grieve for her.  Their relationship arrives at a turning point.  (Contains a great deal of sadness and angst.  However, there is hope at the end.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: All events prior to and including ‘Terra Prime’. I’ve tried to keep as close to cannon as possible, but this story does depart from it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Paramount, I’m just borrowing them for a time. I’ve borrowed some dialogue as well, and I do appreciate it. I derive no financial gain from this endeavor. 
> 
> Thanks to Memory Alpha for references, Chakoteya for Transcripts, and The Vulcan Language Institute. Most of all, thanks to my own chief engineer for inspiration. 
> 
> Dedicated to the memory of those we lost.

They stood in front of the incubator in sickbay. Trip and T’Pol were looking down at their daughter whom they’d named Elizabeth. She was not well, and they now knew would not survive much longer. They wanted to spend every moment she had left with her. Because of her condition, they hadn’t been able to touch her or hold her since they’d been on the shuttle from Mars to Enterprise. She needed the support of that incubator and all that Dr. Phlox could do for her to have these last few hours. 

The grief in the room was palpable. Dr. Phlox was taking the impending loss personally, not just as a medical professional. Both parents were in a state of shock. They had pushed their confusion and fears aside so they could do their jobs and rescue their child, but now those emotions had come to the fore. It was heartbreaking.

T’Pol looked up at Trip, “I can feel the connection with her.” T’Pol’s face was showing stress and pain, but also a sliver of hopefulness. “The bond isn’t like ours, but it is there. I could feel her reaching out to me when I first held her on Mars.” Scans taken with a medical tricorder had confirmed to T’Pol the scientist what T’Pol the mother had known by inexplicable intuition. Her daughter was gravely ill. Had she carried this child, a unique bond would have formed between them. It would not have been as strong or as nuanced as the one she had with her baby’s father, but it would have allowed her to know where her child was and if that child was well. While on Mars waiting for rescue, T’Pol had then done something normally never done among Vulcans. She initiated a limited meld with her child. She did so gently and only going to the superficial level of consciousness. There was very little established personality, but there was innate intelligence, and a remarkably centered emotional presence. T’Pol needed this connection with her child, and this brief meld seemed to replicate the bond that ‘should’ have existed between them. T’Pol was then able to sense her presence and her physiological state nearly as well as if she had conceived and carried her naturally. 

“I think I can connect with her now,” T’Pol said as she laid her hands on the incubator and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and concentrating. She reached out through the bond with Elizabeth. It was surprisingly easy. T’Pol found herself in the white space she used for meditation. She was sitting on a mauve satiny blanket with Vulcan proverbs embroidered along the edges, a duplicate of the one in her childhood room, and she was holding Elizabeth. The baby wasn’t bundled up to maintain her body temperature, but in a plain lilac colored dress. She didn’t need her head covered, so the curly wisps of her blond hair were visible. T’Pol was able kiss her forehead and count the toes on her tiny feet. 

She reached out again, ‘Trip, come be with us’. In his mind, he heard her and after a few moments was able to enter T’Pol’s white space. His heart tightened at the sight of T’Pol sitting holding a healthy vibrant infant. A small fluffy teddy bear materialized on the blanket, and Trip recognized it as a duplicate of one his sister had been so fond of. T’Pol looked up at him and smiled. “Come sit with us. I want her to know who we are.” He sat next to T’Pol and put his arms around them both. He was struck by how peaceful and serene she looked, and how happy Elizabeth looked as she grabbed at her mother’s hands and blew spit bubbles. 

T’Pol said to Trip, “hold her for a while. You didn’t get to before.” Trip’s shoulder injury had made it hard to hold the baby as they got her off Mars, but here he was whole as well. He took the baby from T’Pol and held her, looking down into her blue eyes, his eyes. Seeing her wispy blond hair and pointed ears, Trip thought she looked like a tiny elf. He smiled at that thought. Elizabeth seemed just as taken with him as she was with her mother, flapping her arms and making assorted cooing and gurgling sounds while smiling up at him. He was struck by how completely and unconditionally he loved her. He counted her fingers and toes and kissed her forehead and tip of her nose. “Sweet girl, I hope you got your mom’s nose and not mine.” He sighed and looked at T’Pol, “thank you. I wouldn’t have been able to do this myself.” 

T’Pol replied,”this time is not just for us. She should not be alone now.” 

Trip looked back to his daughter as she grabbed at his uniform and made a series of grunts and gurgles. “Elizabeth, I’m so sorry. This isn’t what we would have ever meant for you.” Trip was feeling the heavy emotions this experience brought, but wasn’t overwhelmed. He couldn't be. For at least the present moment, he had to be strong and assured. He had to be this little girl’s dad, for as long as they had. T’Pol had done the practical thing; she’d found a way to bond with her child, and then had found a way to give her mate the chance to bond as well, given the extraordinary circumstances. Now, they both were open to Elizabeth’s emotions. This little one radiated happiness and joy. There was something else, a strangely mature sense of acceptance. 

Trip shifted Elizabeth back into T’Pol’s arms, and embraced them both. “I love you sweet girl,” he said, “always.” 

“Know that I love you as well little one,” T’Pol said, saying those words to another for the first time in her life. The baby snuggled close to her and yawned, suddenly appearing very sleepy. Trip and T’Pol exchanged a glance, both knew it was nearly over. Elizabeth yawned once more, and appeared to slide into a restful sleep with her fingers in her mouth. And then she faded and was gone. 

A second later Trip and T’Pol were in sickbay, the connection broken. They looked away from the incubator, as they knew Elizabeth was gone.

*****

Both Dr. Phlox and Captain Archer had been present in sickbay with Trip and T’Pol when Elizabeth passed. At first T’Pol had been silent and still, but then she began to shake with quiet sobs. Trip took her into his arms, tears streaming down his face. 

Dr. Phlox said to them, “I am so very sorry. I wish there was something I could have done.” 

Trip got out in a shaky voice, “Doc, nobody could have done better. Thank you.” 

“Perhaps you should take Commander T’Pol to her quarters,” the doctor said. T’Pol nodded in agreement.

The captain clasped his friend on the shoulder, “I don’t know what to say, Trip. I am so sorry.” He turned to T’Pol, and was surprised to hear himself say, “S’ti th’laktra.” (I grieve with thee.) 

As they left sickbay the doctor turned to Captain Archer and said, “make something good come of this, Captain.” 

Archer felt a tremendous weight settle on his shoulders. “I will. I have to,” he said quietly. “There will be arrangements to be made. I’ll get Hoshi to contact the Vulcan consulate and Ambassador Soval.”


	2. Chapter 2

The remainder of the day passed as a series of indeterminable moments with blurs of activity in between. There were decisions to be made. Decisions that neither Trip or T’Pol had ever thought they would have to make. No parent ever does. The child they had not planned, nor directly created, had been intended to become a symbol to unite like-minded individuals in support of a cause. This had happened, although not in the way the Terra Prime movement planned. 

After Paxon’s broadcast of the images of Elizabeth, the population of earth had been captivated by the story. Some very savvy members of Starfleet and Earth’s government had realized this, and spun it to highlight the utter inhumanity of Terra Prime. Images of Commanders Tucker and T’Pol were being shown along with Elizabeth’s on the news feeds. Speculation on an actual relationship between the two Commanders was rampant among commentators as well. The news of Elizabeth's’ death was the pivot point. It was just too easy for the press to create a narrative of two star-crossed lovers, a ‘miracle’ baby, the tragic loss of that child, and the overarching sinister force that had been responsible; Terra Prime. 

Elizabeth’s story led to protests both for and against the presence of ‘alien’ life on earth. While prior public opinion had been running to the xenophobic, there was now a clear shift in support of inter-species relations. 

As the news cycle churned, plans were made. T’Pol wanted to have Elizabeth interred in a family crypt on Vulcan alongside her mother and father and Trip agreed. They would make that journey together privately. That journey would have to wait. The public spectacle was just beginning. 

*****

Trip called his parents. He was able to reach them before his and T’Pol’s pictures started appearing in the newsfeeds. He told them everything. T’Pol, that Vulcan science officer he’d talked about so often? They were in a relationship now. Those pictures of the Vulcan/Human hybrid baby that were on the news? That baby was theirs. No, they hadn’t known anything about her. Her name was Elizabeth. Yes, after Lizzie. She was gone. There was going to be a memorial the next day. Would they come? He needed them. He wanted them to finally meet T’Pol too. Hoshi would send them details. Charlie and Elaine Tucker were alternately surprised, shocked, and aggrieved. Of course, they’d come to the memorial. They didn’t ask many questions, but expressed how proud they were of Trip, how they supported him, and that they loved him. 

*****

As Trip finished his call at the desk in his quarters, his door chimed. “Come in,” he said, uncertain who would be looking for him just now. Dr. Phlox entered. “Doc, I don’t think you’ve ever made a house call before. At least for me.” 

“How is that shoulder feeling?” Phlox asked. 

“Hurts, but nothing I can’t manage.” The anti-inflammatory the doctor had given him helped, but Trip had refused to take the painkillers. He didn’t want to be dulled and drowsy now. Later maybe he would. 

“The shoulder will heal, but I’m concerned about residual nerve damage to your arm. We’ll just need to keep a close eye on it.” He regarded the Commander for a moment. “I thought it more appropriate for me to come to you for this conversation.” Phlox had not wanted to bring either Trip or T’Pol back to sickbay unless absolutely necessary, given what transpired. 

Trip indicated the bench and Dr. Phlox sat. “Commander, again, I am so very sorry for your loss. All of our loss actually.” Trip nodded, and the doctor continued in a low voice. This was a difficult conversation, even for a seasoned professional. “I was able to conduct some additional postmortem scans on Elizabeth. They were all non-invasive, and there will be no need for any additional testing. If there were, I would have consulted you and Commander T’Pol.” Trip felt some relief, having to give consent to an autopsy on his baby would have been more than he could take at that point. 

“I’ve been able to determine how the cloning was done by Paxton’s people. Given what they did, I cannot call them doctors. They used a flawed procedure, one that they designed that way. They cultured the cells from your and Commander T’Pol’s blood samples. Performing a dissection of these cells, they were able to obtain a set of chromosomes from each of you and introduce them into a denucleated human egg, very likely cloned tissue. Now, interspecies somatic hybrids tend to lose the chromosomes of one of the donors in unpredictable fashion. This does not appear to be the case for a Vulcan/Human hybrid. Both species have the same number of chromosomes, although the length of some of the arms varies. No more than within the either the Vulcan or Human population. The resulting embryo was then cultured and grown in an incubator.” 

Trip was listening, but not sure how this was important now. 

“What I was able to determine, was that the egg they used was purposefully damaged. It had been subjected to either a series of chemical agents, or to radiation prior to the introduction of your chromosomes. The chromosomes were not damaged, but the mitochondrial DNA was.” Phlox paused and began with emphasis, “the strategy was to create dysfunction of mitochondria, at multiple loci in mulitple genes, and have these errors be systemic. Even with gene therapy, the condition would have been extremely difficult to treat. The result was, as we saw, progressive metabolic, structural, and functional defects.” 

Trip felt close to tears again. “So, there was never any hope? And they did it on purpose?”

“I’m afraid not. And yes, this seems very intentional. Commander, what you need to know from this is, without these induced mutations, there would have been no reason for her not to have been a healthy individual. She was proof that human and Vulcan DNA can combine stably.” 

Tears did begin now. “Really?” 

“Yes,” the doctor said reassuringly. “There are a few other potential hurdles, but the essential compatibility is there. I thought you might want to know.” 

“Yeah, thanks doc. That does mean something.”

*****

T’Pol heard the door chime. She did not move and could not break her gaze from the viewport. She knew it was Trip. “Come in,” she said softly even as the door slid open and he entered.

Trip stood working to keep his composure and fighting back tears. “The delegates at the conference, they've asked about the service for, for Elizabeth. They want to attend.”

T’Pol answered in a calm and oddly distant voice, “she was important.” She did not move or shift her gaze.

“There's something else. I spoke with Phlox.” Trip said as he crossed the room and sat on the bunk next to T’Pol. “It turns out there was a flaw in the technique that Paxton's doctors used in the cloning process. Human DNA and Vulcan DNA, Phlox says there's no medical reason why they can't combine.” As he spoke she finally turned to look at him and began to comprehend what he was telling her. He took another shaky breath and continued, “So if a Vulcan and a human ever decided to have a child, it'd probably be okay. And that's sort of comforting,” and with that, he gave one sob, cleared his throat, and the tears abated. 

T’Pol took his hand and held tight, now looking straight into Trip’s eyes. She wanted so desperately to communicate with him, to have him know the depths of her pain, to draw from his strength so she could face what came next, and to give her love and support to him in kind. Their bond was so new and they were still learning how it worked between them. At the moment it was serving as a conduit for waves of grief and pain. T’Pol struggled with the waves of emotion, needing respite, but not wanting to cut herself off from Trip.

“It is,” she replied, “it is a comfort.” Trip saw the expression in her eyes, the grief, and then something more. It was an openness he realized, an invitation to share it with her, not just to observe. This loss was theirs together, as the child had been theirs together. There was also nothing uniquely Vulcan or Human about this grief, it was instead unique to those who have endured this most personal and iniquitous of losses. 

Trip placed his arm around T’Pol’s shoulders and pulled her closer. He let out a deep ragged breath. “I don’t know if we’re supposed to talk about this or not, but I’m about out of words right now.” He gave her a small smile, “hard to believe, I know.” 

“We do not need to talk,” T’Pol replied. 

He kissed her temple lightly. “Do you need to meditate?” he asked.

“I do, but cannot seem to manage it. Please just stay here with me.” Grief that did not let go. T’Pol knew that the depth of this emotion she was experiencing had to be a result of her use of Trellium D. After her father had died when she was young, she had felt grief. With meditation and some time at the temple she had been able to put that grief in its proper place and continue on. She was no longer so privileged. The loss of her mother last year had been incredibly destabilizing. She had mourned alone, and much to her shame had even rejected the support that Trip offered. Now here she was again.

“Of course, anything you need,” Trip said brushing her shoulder lightly and relaxing into the space beside her. 

Later, Trip ventured back to his quarters to change and stop by the mess hall for tea. He didn’t bother with food, he knew neither of them could eat. They spent the remainder of the evening sitting, staring, pacing, talking occasionally, and finally just holding each other as they intermittently sighed and shed tears. After a time, they fell into the sleep of emotional exhaustion; shallow, restless, and only somewhat restorative. As they slept, they shared visions of their daughter, her last moments, and visions of futures that would never be.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth Tucker’s memorial service was to be in held at the Vulcan compound in San Francisco. The compound was simple and utilitarian with an exterior of gray concrete and softened right angles. By contrast, the inner meditation gardens were quite extensive and immaculately maintained featuring a wide array of both Terran and Vulcan botanical specimens. It had been chosen not only because of the symbolism; a piece of Vulcan on Earth, but because the press had chosen to focus their attentions on Starfleet headquarters. All parties wanted to prevent this memorial from becoming a spectacle for the press.

Trip and T’Pol arrived at the compound by shuttle escorted by Malcolm who was coordinating security with the Vulcans. He handed them off to Hoshi as she would shepherd them through the events of the day. Trip had opted to wear Starfleet dress blues. He’d needed T’Pol’s assistance to get into them with his shoulder still needing to be immobilized with a sling. T’Pol was dressed in Vulcan robes of subdued earth tones which were appropriate mourning attire per Vulcan custom. T’Pol also wore a countenance of serenity, but beneath it was a roiling river of emotion. Unlike T’Pol, Trip’s emotions could be read on his face, despite his efforts to display the decorum of a Starfleet officer of rank.

Hoshi brought them to a receiving room, where they would wait until the service. Vulcan and Starfleet security were stationed outside checking identification. The room was sparsely but elegantly furnished in a blend of Terran craftsman and Vulcan styles. Trip and T’Pol gravitated to one end of the room and stationed themselves by a large window, quietly taking in the view of the bay. A middle-aged man with graying temples in a Starfleet uniform entered the room and approached them. He introduced himself as Chaplain Daniel Geoghagan. “My deepest condolences to both of you,” he said with a gentle and sincere expression, “I’m going to be conducting part of the memorial. I’ve been through the ceremony with your protocol officer,” he said indicating Hoshi. “I believe we’ve incorporated all of your wishes, and it will be a truly special and meaningful event.” 

“Thank you,” Trip said, “we appreciate it.” T’Pol nodded her agreement. “I didn’t realize Starfleet had Chaplains.” 

“Well, the rank is more of a traditional reference. My training is in psychology, as well as theology. Please know that I am here for you should you need anything at all.”

A moment later, Chaplain Geoghagan acknowledged an elderly Vulcan who had entered the room, and gestured for him to join them. “Commanders, may I introduce Vyorin, a priest of Vulcan stationed here at the compound. He will be officiating with me today.” 

Vyorin gestured with the Ta’al, but instead of the traditional greeting said, “S’ti th’laktra,” and, “I grieve with thee,” inclining his head first to T’Pol and then to Trip. 

The Chaplain added, “we became acquainted at a retreat at Vedanta Center. We learned a great deal from each other.” 

“Indeed, and we continue to do so,” the Vulcan replied in a tone that was almost warm. “Commander, may I?” he asked reaching toward T’Pol’s hand. He touched her hand gently, and closed his eyes for a moment. As he opened his eyes, he raised an eyebrow and glanced briefly but pointedly at Commander Tucker. Quickly returning to his expression of serenity, He shifted focus to T’Pol, “I also wish to express my grief at the loss of your mother, T’Les. While I never met her, we had many colleagues in common among the Syrrannites.” 

T’Pol replied, “and we thank you for your participation today. Not all would have been so agreeable.” 

“Remember that the Syrrannites strive to embrace the true teachings of Surak. In particular, the principle of infinite diversity in infinite combinations is of great significance,” Vyorin answered T’Pol while casting another meaningful glance at Trip. 

In soft tones, Chaplain Geoghagan said, “please excuse us, we require a moment to discuss the ceremony.” 

“How you holdin’ up?” Trip asked T’Pol as they both turned back to the view of the bay.

She responded, “This is difficult. However, we are clearly among those who are supportive of us.” 

“True,” he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze, “we’ll get through it.” 

“Trip?” a female voice said softly from behind them. They turned to be greeted by Hoshi and an older human couple with expressions both pained and expectant.   
“Mom, Dad,” Trip said hugging them tightly in turn. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he said turning to T’Pol. “T’Pol, these are my parents, Charles and Elaine Tucker.” 

Elaine Tucker made a perfect Ta’al, and greeted T’Pol, “live long and prosper”, while Charles said, “most pleased to meet you, finally. We’ve heard a great deal about you since Enterprise set out.”

“We are so sorry,” Elaine said, her eyes misting. “No one should have to go through what the two of you have. We know.” She whispered, “we know.” 

Charles continued,” why don’t you come stay with us for a few days. It might be a good distraction.”

“And we’d like the chance to get to know you, T’Pol,” Elaine finished. 

Trip answered for them, “definitely.”

*****

Memorial attendees included conference delegates and support staff, much of the leadership of Starfleet, members of the Enterprise crew, and a significant number of Vulcans based at the consulate. No members of the press were present, and none of the attendees were to record the events. Malcolm Reed was satisfied with the security measures; the safety and privacy of his friends was going to be preserved.

Despite being surrounded by colleagues, supporters, friends and family, both Trip and T’Pol felt disconnected from everyone but each other. Sadly, it was their grief, fears, and emotional pain that deepened their connection. 

“It’s time,” Hoshi said as she approached them, reaching up to fit Trip with one of the Universal Translator modules she’d developed for use at the conference. “So you can understand the Vulcan parts,” she said softly. 

“Thanks,” Trip replied, unsure if he really wanted to hear any of it, Vulcan or Standard. The event had somehow gone from being a time to share and expunge grief to a feedback loop leaving him dulled and distant.

They made their way to the courtyard, where attendees were already seated. The day was surprisingly clear for the bay area. While the gardens were far from in full bloom in late January, the evergreens and hardscape made it a serene and truly beautiful setting. Hoshi sat them in the front row next to Trip’s parents. Captain Archer and Soval were seated to T’Pol’s side. Hoshi took her place at the end of the row. She had talked them through the service so they would know what to expect, but she was ready to prompt them if they needed. She had come to feel close to both Trip and T’Pol over the time they’d served on Enterprise together. After she and T’Pol had resolved their initial conflict, they had come to truly respect each other and had shared a great deal about each other’s cultures.

Bong….Bong...Bong… The resonant sound of a Vulcan gong was heard, followed by the sound of chimes. Pure clear sound moving up and down the musical scale in a pattern that brought clarity and focus to all who heard them. Vyorin then stood and stepped to the podium and began to chant in a low tone in a traditional Vulcan funerary dirge. Hoshi had chosen to wear a UT today, to monitor how well it processed the ancient Golic she knew would be part of the ceremony. The UT seemed to be translating even this accurately even though great part of the dirge were not specific words, but syllables intermixed with short phrases. Hoshi thought It really wasn’t nearly as hard on the ears as was the prevailing opinion of non-Vulcans. It had its own sort of beauty. 

“We are gathered here for the Vrok-Van-Kal t'Kan, the memorial service for Elizabeth Tucker; child of T’Pol of Vulcan and of Charles Tucker of Earth.” He continued, “we are all diminished by her death, but we are enriched by her short life. Today we honor her, the daughter, the sister, the niece, the grandchild, the friend. Her brief life is one to be held in the highest regard and esteem. Her life represents promise, hope, the best of what we are, and aspire to be.” 

Vyorin gestured for Trip and T’Pol to come forward and stand. The priest extended his hands over them and gave a blessing in ancient Golic. Hoshi was listening to both the UT translation and the Golic. She was taken aback by one phrase the UT translated as, ‘this couple’, referring to T’Pol and Trip. In the corner of her eye she could see Ambassador Solval stiffen, and she wondered how many other Vulcans present had done the same. ‘Couple’ has significant vagueness in Standard with no distinction between dating, engaged, or married. However, the Golic form used by the priest had no such vagueness. It clearly meant married couple or bondmates. 

Trip and T’Pol again took their seats. Chaplain Geoghagan spoke, “we now ask if anyone present has words of remembrance or support to please stand and share.”

Captain Archer stood to speak. “No child could have had parents with greater readiness to sacrifice to keep her safe, or cared more deeply for her. Trip and T’Pol, all of us on Enterprise grieve with you.” 

Next, Charles Tucker stood. “We are honored to call a child of earth, as you put it, and a child of Vulcan among our family.” 

After a moment, Dr. Phlox also rose. “Elizabeth could count so many among her family. We are the poorer for not having had more time with her.”

The Chaplain then took the podium saying, “thank you all.” 

“There is a passage, while being of the Christian tradition, has come to have meaning for many faiths on Earth and beyond, in particular in times as these.” The Chaplain continued in a clear tenor putting the ancient poetry to music. 

For everything there is a season, and a time for every purpose under heaven:  
a time to be born, and a time to die;  
a time to plant, and a time to reap;  
a time to kill, and a time to heal;  
a time to break down, and a time to build up;  
a time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
a time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
a time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;  
a time to seek, and a time to lose;  
a time to keep, and a time to cast away;  
a time to tear, and a time to sew;  
a time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
a time to love, and a time to hate;  
a time for war, and a time for peace.  
There is a time to every season.   
May this be the season when we love, when we forgive.   
A time for peace.   
Pausing, the Chaplain transitioned back to his speaking voice. “Please let us have a moment of personal reflection and prayer.” After a few moments, he closed with, “let us not grieve that she has passed, but let us rejoice that she was. Amen and so it is.”

“As a reminder and in celebration of Elizabeth’s life, a tree will be planted here on the grounds of the Vulcan compound,” the Chaplain said gesturing at a dwarf weeping Yoshino cherry already placed in a spot prepared next to the podium. 

Vyorin added, “a marker in both Standard and Vulcan will be placed here as well, so none forget.” 

Trip rose, taking T’Pol’s hand. They turned to address the crowd and Trip said, “Thank you all for coming to be with us today.”

T’Pol said, “to our family and friends, peace and long life.”

There were murmurs of, “live long and prosper,” from throughout the gathering.

A reception followed in a meeting hall in the complex. This part of the day neither Trip nor T’Pol had wanted, but they had conceded that it was important for the attendees, and the conference delegates in particular. 

As protocol officer, Hoshi arranged the receiving line. She stood with Trip and T’Pol, greeting each of the delegates in their own language and then introducing them to Trip and T’Pol in Standard. She tactfully discouraged those who made to shake hands with T’Pol, and moved those along that tried to monopolize the pair. Most of the Enterprise crew come through as well. Despite the outpouring of support, Trip and T’Pol both wanted it to be over and to get back to Enterprise as soon as they could.


	4. Chapter 4

Archer pressed the door chime at T’Pol’s quarters. After a few moments, he heard Trip’s voice, “Come in.” T’Pol sat on her bed in a Vulcan robe. She appeared distant and her eyes were puffy. Trip sat next to her and looked no better. 

Archer sighed. “I can’t imagine what the two of you are going through right now.” He didn’t know if he should go on with what he planned to say. He, Malcolm, and Hoshi had debated about telling the grieving pair about Masaro, and had decided that on balance it would help them in their grief. “I wanted to tell you, we found the member of the crew who was working with Terra Prime.” 

“Who?” T’Pol asked softly, suddenly becoming alert. 

“Ensign Masaro,” Archer replied, looking at Trip. 

“Masaro? Are you sure?” Trip asked disbelieving.

“Yes. Malcolm’s investigation pointed to him. Hoshi found communications with Terra Prime. And he confessed. I’m sorry, Trip.” 

Trip stood up, heading for the door. “I wanna talk to him. Now.” His voice was simmering with rage.

Archer held him back. “No, Trip. You can’t. Not now.” 

“Jon, what he did to us. What he did to her…” His expression suddenly became very calm. “Now, Jon. I don’ need long. Did Mal put him in the brig?” 

“Trip, the kid made a mistake, a terrible mistake. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” 

“Well, that aint’ how it played out now is it?” Trip pushed against Archer. “Lemme go Jon.” T’Pol had risen to her feet. 

“You can’t talk to him.” 

“Then I won’t talk,” he said with an expression that Archer hadn’t seen on Trip’s face since the Xindi attack on earth. Cold, distant, resolved. 

T’Pol sensed her mate’s emotional state; his anger, and growing violent intent. “Trip, stop.” 

“He’s dead,” Archer said. Trip stepped back. 

“What?” 

“Masaro, he’s dead. After we got you back from Mars, he was going after Samuels when we confronted him. At least that was his plan, but he couldn’t go through with it. He was so sorry for what he did. He took his own life. I tried to stop him,” he said, his voice trailing off.

Both Trip and T’Pol sat back down slowly. Trip stammered, “He...he seemed like a good kid. He was a good engineer too.” Masaro had been working for Trip in Engineering since they’d set out from space dock. It had been his first real assignment in Starfleet. 

“He was, he just fell under the influence of the wrong people.” Archer was not going to share the details of Masaro’s suicide. He would never forget the image of that young man’s head exploding from a point-blank phase pistol blast for as long as he lived. 

“There’s been so much wrong here. We need to start to put it right.” What he said next felt even harder than telling them about Masaro. “The conference.” Trip and T’Pol both looked at their Captain intently. “The delegates want to meet tomorrow, to get the talks going again. I need you there.” 

“That’s one hell of an ask, Cap’n.” 

“I know. I know it is. This has got to be one of the worst times of your lives. But, history is being made. We have a chance to ensure peace and stability to multiple worlds. Something we’ve all been working for. And it like it or not, you two have become a symbol of what’s possible.” He knew he was using them, and hated to do it. “We need you there, as a reminder of what’s happened, and what we can do better. Please.” 

A look and a long moment passed between Trip and T’Pol. T’Pol spoke, “we will attend the opening session. However, then we will be leaving Enterprise for a few days before we go to Vulcan.”

“We’re going to spend a day or two with my parents in Mississippi,” Trip said.

T’Pol continued, “I believe Starfleet allows time for bereavement leave.” 

“Yes, by all means. I’m grateful you’ll be there tomorrow. Take all the time you need. Thank you both.”

Archer once more heard an echo of Sarak, ‘the needs of the many...’. 

*****

The next day, Trip and T’Pol accompanied their colleagues from Enterprise to the opening session of the Conference. They were assembled as a group at the head of the room. Many of the delegates nodded to T’Pol and Trip in recognition. Members of the delegate and Starfleet staff alike whispered to each other and nodded in their direction. Only select representatives of the press were present, but all were clearly intent on obtaining footage of the now infamous pair. 

T’Pol whispered to Trip,” we are becoming a distraction.” 

“I hope the Capt’n was right us bein’ here.” 

President Samuels opened the session. He expressed gratitude to the Enterprise crew for their role in stopping Terra Prime’s plans and ensuring the safety of the delegates and Starfleet. He ended with, “They represent all of us at our best.”

Then Captain Johnathan Archer began his remarks. This was one occasion where he did not procrastinate or make last minute revisions to his speech. This was not just diplomacy, it was a tipping point of history, and he felt the full weight of it. 

Trip heard his captain and friend’s words and thought, ‘he just might’a done it.’ ‘The final frontier, Imagine that. Let’s explore it together.’ Archer had said exactly those words when he’d asked Trip to be Chief Engineer on Enterprise. He’d said yes without hesitation, and hoped the assembly would react the same way. The thunderous applause, surprisingly led by Ambassador Soval, seemed to affirm. 

Following the conference opening, they’d been gracefully corralled into speaking with a Starfleet communications officer who was preparing a news release for the public. The questions had been a re-hash of the formal report they’d made of the events on Mars, but with some that were more personal. 

What had their reactions been to learning about their child? 

Had T’Pol ever experienced xenophobia before on earth? 

What were their thoughts on the other civilizations they’d encountered? 

The officer skirted the issue of if they were a couple, or just two good officers whose shared experiences on Enterprise had made them trusted colleagues and close friends. After getting more details on their experiences in the Xindi war and the Vulcan Reformation as it was now being called, he thanked them and promised the story would be respectful. However, he let them know that their story could go a long way in stopping the spread of support for Terra Prime.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Trip and T’Pol made their way to Trip’s parent’s home in Ocean Springs, Mississippi. They were escorted by Starfleet security in an unmarked transport. Starfleet’s efforts to ensure their anonymity and security had paid off, there were no reporters waiting for them. They’d had enough of being debriefed, interviewed, and generally having their personal pain put on public display. 

The house was a rambling low country affair with a wraparound porch located on a large wooded lot with a path down to the beach. A well-equipped workshop was set well back from the house. Charles Tucker Jr.’s career in materials science had led to his interest in sculpture, which he now pursued in his semi-retirement from the Institute. As a Research Fellow Emeritus, he would never completely retire, but he had enough free time to fabricate a number of large installations which dotted the landscape of the property. 

Charles and Elaine received Trip and T’Pol warmly, hugging Trip and shaking hands with T’Pol. That made Trip smile, ‘she must really like them’, he thought. They settled their things in the guest room, comfortably furnished with a queen size bed and seashore decor. 

Elaine Tucker had packed up all of her youngest son’s belongings he’d left at the house in Florida and moved them to the house in Mississippi. She’d put a few mementos out in the guest room, but had saved the rest planning to insist Trip take them when he settled down and had a home of his own. Now she often wondered if he ever would.

Trip and T’Pol sat quietly on the back porch. Thankfully the bond between them allowed for some communication and spared them having to form words when that would have been too much. Each was having distracted disjointed thoughts, with random memories of their own and together coming to the surface. One memory kept coming back for Trip, an old wound that was reopened by this new grief. He thought that T’Pol would sense it, and it would be better to tell her. It also might help to finally put it to rest. He stopped his pacing and came to sit in the chair across from her. She looked tired. He knew they both did. “Darlin’, there’s somethin’ that I need to tell you about, somethin’ that happened back before Enterprise first left earth. And I owe you an apology.”

“For what?” T’Pol asked. 

“When we first found out about,” his voice getting a little shaky, “Elizabeth, I didn’t believe you when you said you hadn’t been pregnant, at first. I’m sorry, I had no reason. It wasn’t you. The whole situation, having a child I didn’t know about, put me back to before I was on Enterprise.” 

She could sense grief and confusion, and guilt. “Go on.” 

He cleared his throat, “Before we left on Enterprise, I was in a relationship. Natalie. It was a bit rocky, but could have been going somewhere. She wasn’t all that keen on me going out into space. Right before we left, she told me that she’d been pregnant and decided not to have it.” 

“She terminated the pregnancy?” T’Pol asked, beginning to understand why he’d even considered something so seemingly implausible as her becoming pregnant and not telling him.

“Yeah, and I didn’t know until it was too late. I know that final call was hers, but, I would have wanted to know….to maybe...do something.” 

“Would you have changed your plans to go on Enterprise?” she asked. 

“No, and she knew that I wouldn’t. But I could have taken some responsibility, helped her out. We could have figured something out.” He ran his hands through his hair. “It was still a loss. Not the relationship so much as….” his voice trailed off. “What might have been, I guess. For once, T’Pol, I’m the one catching you up...the one with a story to tell.”

She took his hand. T’Pol was unsure of what to say to him, but perhaps just being there would suffice. 

****

“Tofu etouffe,” Elaine Tucker stated as she placed one large serving bowl on the table. “Gently seasoned and vegetarian. There is some butter in the dish, but I understand that’s acceptable.” Elaine had done her homework. She always did when researching a new culture. Her reputation for thoroughness and intuitive teaching style made her a favorite instructor on-line and at the university. She’d actually begun her research on Vulcan culture when the communications from her son had begun to include conspicuously frequent mentions of the science officer on Enterprise.

“Mom, you didn’t,” Trip said groaning. 

“And a more traditional spicy shrimp version for you two,” she said indicating Trip and his father as she placed a second serving bowl. She also placed plates of hush puppies and cooked greens on the table. “The greens are also vegetarian. I think they’re quite good this way.” Elaine went on to explain, “Trip never cared for my variations on traditional dishes.”

“Cajun tofu, it’s just not right.”

Charles sent a warning look in his son’s direction. This ‘argument’ had played out many times before, and he was not getting in the middle of it, as his wife was the predetermined winner.

Elaine countered, “I disagree. Cajun food stems from the creative use of materials at hand. I’m quite sure that the originators of this dish would have made good use of tofu had it been available. Don’t argue with me, just eat.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Trip dug into his plate, including the formerly objectionable tofu dish.

“It is quite delicious. I appreciate your thinking of my dietary requirements,” T’Pol said. 

“No trouble at all, dear. My pleasure.”

“Everything's amazing. Mom. Enterprise’s Chef is something, but you got him beat with this.”

After the meal and a dessert of key lime pie, Charles suggested Trip and T’Pol take a walk to the shop and have a look around. “I’ll help your mom clean up here. Let me know what you think of my new installations.” 

Trip led the way down the path to the workshop. Charlie Tucker’s workshop was stocked with assorted machines for metalworking, a range of welding apparatus, and several motors in varying states of repair. One wall of the shop also contained polymer and mixed mode 3D printers, as well as equipment for preparation and analysis of nanoparticles. They walked among the equipment, some of which were prototype versions of systems they used on Enterprise. 

“Impressive,” T’Pol said. 

“Yeah, Dad’s got good taste in tools. And when it comes to fabrication, he can do it all.” He continued walking through the shop, thinking of when he used to work with his Dad in the shop at the old house. “I learned most of what I know from him. Well, not the warp engine theory. But, engineering fundamentals, how to diagnose systems failures...not to mention I can still weld a seam better than anyone else in Starfleet.”

“A lota good memories, he said smiling softly. “I hadn’t really thought about it much since I left home.” He continued, “until I got to work with Lorian. It was so much like working with Dad. Working with my...son.” 

He turned to face T’Pol, “we never really talked about him, did we? Especially after Elizabeth, it feels like we’ve lost two now.” And he thought, ‘and that makes three for me.’ He also had a wistful thought about a Xyrillian girl who would be about four now, but that was more of a comfort. Trip knew she was safe and cared for. 

T’Pol’s reserve failed. She had been avoiding the same thoughts of Lorian, the same pain. “No we have not. We have not been ready.” She inhaled sharply, “I have not been ready. It is a great deal of emotion.” 

“Damn it, I just can’t cry anymore.” Trip pounded his fist on the workbench and stormed out of the shop. He walked over to one of the partially completed installations and picked up a wrecking bar leaning against it. He hefted the bar and delivered a hard blow. The noise reverberated, followed by a guttural shout. 

Charlie and Elaine both suddenly stopped their chores and looked in the direction of the workshop. “Think I should get out there,” Charles said. 

“Charlie, hold on there,” Elaine said grasping his shoulder. “Let them work through this. You know what they’re going through,” she looked at him pointedly but with compassion and love. “It’s gonna be a turning point. If they’re gonna be together, they have to get through the heartache that way too.” 

Charles held Elaine close and lightly kissed her forehead. “You’re right, I’ll let ‘em be.” They heard another clang, followed by a muffled cry, which was definitely not masculine. 

Elaine said, “I’ll get some tea going. I imagine they’ll wear themselves out soon and head back in.” Intermittent sharp metallic sounds and indistinct shouts continued for the better part of a half hour. 

****

Trip and T’Pol came back to the house and entered the kitchen. Elaine greeted them. “Ah, there you are. T’Pol dear, would you like a cup of tea? I’m just making myself a cup.” She nodded,” yes, please.” 

“An herbal tea? Chamomile perhaps?” 

“Thank you,” she said and settled into a kitchen chair. 

Trip took the chair next to her. “Dad,” Trip hesitated, “I made a few modifications to one of your installations.” 

“We made some modifications,” T’Pol corrected. 

“I’m sorry, we just got a bit carried away.”

“Which one?” Charles asked. 

“The red one with the...things,” he said making a circular gesture above his head. 

“Oh, don’t worry ‘bout that one. I was gonna dismantle it anyway.” He looked thoughtfully at Trip. “Son, I think you could use something stronger than tea,” Charles Tucker said as he opened a cabinet and withdrew a bottle from under the sink. He grabbed glasses from a shelf and settled himself back on his chair. “Two fingers, maybe a bit more,” he said pouring for himself and for Trip. “Ladies?” he asked, gesturing with the bottle of bourbon. Both shook their heads no. 

They talked little at first, and drank more. As the evening wore on, Trip and T’Pol began to share the details of how they’d learned about Elizabeth, how they’d found her on Mars, and the time they got to spend with her. They avoided the parts that were classified, but didn’t leave out any details about the little girl herself. Her eyes, her ears, the almost utterances. They even shared the moments they’d had with her as a whole and healthy infant before she passed. Charles and Elaine listened with understanding as only those who have lost a child can.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the first time they’d be able to share a bed larger than their bunks on Enterprise. Trip awoke just as the sun was breaking over the horizon, and realized T’Pol was still asleep. They were both exhausted from the emotion of the week. She only stirred slightly when he gingerly wrapped his injured arm around her, sliding his body close to hers. He felt the warmth of her skin and her gentle presence in his mind. She felt like a dark reflection in a perfectly still pond. He thought she was more centered and at peace than she had been since their ordeal began. 

He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent along with the smells of the ocean, and coffee. Today he knew. He was sure. This was what he wanted. He snuggled closer to T’Pol and drifted back to sleep.

When they both finally woke, they dressed and joined Charles and Elaine for breakfast. The conversation was pleasantly light. Trip’s parents shared several anecdotes about him that T’Pol was clearly pleased to hear, although some of them seemed to embarrass Trip. T’Pol made a mental note to ask him to explain some of them at a later time.

They were sitting on the back porch in relative quiet for some time when Trip finally became restless. “Why don’ we go walk down on the beach? The tide’s out, we’ll be able to go out on the sandbars.” He gave T’Pol a smile. “The water’s real shallow now, you won’t even get those pants wet,” he said gesturing to her capri length pants. Trip had found a pair of his old cargo shorts and hooded t-shirt in the things his mother had packed up from the house in Florida. Flip-flops and sunglasses completed his casual attire. The change of wardrobe was a needed respite, although he still needed the sling. For a few days he could take a break from being Starfleet, and the responsibilities that went with it now. T’Pol was finding the 20°C temperatures cool, but not uncomfortable in her sweater. “But I need to get you somethin’ for your feet. I bet you can wear my mom’s extras.” He grabbed a petite pair of flip-flops from the basket by the back door and handed them to T’Pol.

“Mom, we’re goin’ down to the water for a while,” Trip opened the back door and called into the house. 

“Allright. Enjoy yourselves.”

They walked down to the sand and along the shore, weaving in and out among the sandbars. The southern sun was moving overhead and was quite strong. Trip suddenly noticed T’Pol’s eyes. They had an opalescent sheen to them. She caught him staring and cocked her head in question. Trip said, “that’s right, you don’t need shades do ya’? I don’t think I’ve seen your eyes like that before.” 

T’Pol replied, “no, I don’t believe you have. The solar radiation here is not as intense as on Vulcan, but sufficient for my third eyelid to extend.” She hesitated. “You find my appearance...disconcerting.” 

“Just haven’t seen it before. Kinda like the first time I saw you without any makeup.”

T’Pol gave Trip a look he could only describe as peeved. 

“That didn’t help, did it?”

“No.”

“Lemme try again. I’m seeing you as you are, without any embellishment or modification, and you are beautiful. How’s that?”

“An improvement,” she replied dryly.

He reached out and took her hand. “That ok?” T’Pol nodded. They continued to walk, occasionally stopping for T’Pol to ask questions about the marine life in the tidal pools. They walked along the edge of the waves, and even ventured in. Both of them had relaxed considerably and were feeling better than they had in days.

In the distance they could see figures walking in the waves. It was a man, a woman, and a small child. The couple was laughing and playing with the toddler who was running into and away from the waves and squealing with delight. 

“Tell me that’s going to be us,” Trip said. T’Pol looked at him, silent, but a wave of emotion came back at him through the bond. “We don’t have to figure it out today. I just want you to know, that’s what I want.” She nodded and took his hand again, holding it like she would never let it go.

*****

Trip and T’Pol arrived back at the house to hear Charles and Elaine having an animated conversation with someone. “Captain Archer?” T’Pol asked, “is he here?” They entered the house and found Trip’s parents talking over the video communication system. 

“Ah, here they are,” said Charlie. “Johnathan called for you, and we just got to talkin’.” He and Elaine moved to give Trip and T’Pol the family room. “It was good to catch up with you, Johnathan. You’ll have to come by for a visit.” 

“Thank you, I sure will,” Captain Archer replied. Trip and T’Pol settled in front of the screen.

“Cap’n, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Trip asked with a solicitous tone that still conveyed hesitation. 

“Well, I wanted to tell you that all the delegates signed. We now have a Coalition of Planets, with Earth as a founding member.” 

“That certainly is good news, and quite a diplomatic accomplishment,” T’Pol said. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks. But a lot of people were part of this Coalition becoming a reality.” 

Trip cut to the chase, “Jon, what’s up?” 

“I am sorry to intrude on your time with family, but I don’t have a choice in the matter. He paused furrowing his brow, “it’s the Vulcans. They have requested a debriefing with both of you. They won’t say why exactly, but Ambassador Soval was very clear. It was strange, he was even polite about it. But they insist on this before you leave Earth.” Trip and T’Pol exchanged looks. “They’ve asked to see you at the consulate tomorrow.” Despite their uncertainty, they agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

The Vulcan compound’s simple utilitarian exterior of gray concrete with softened right angles seemed even less welcoming. This time Trip and T’Pol were escorted to a much more utilitarian conference room where Captain Archer was already waiting. Moments later they were joined by Ambassador Soval and the Vulcan priest, Vyorin. 

“Good afternoon,” Soval began, “Commanders, I do regret disturbing you at this time, however, it is a pressing matter which needs to be resolved before you leave for Vulcan.” 

“Ambassador,” Archer began, “you’ve received the same reports as Starfleet concerning Terra Prime and the events on Mars. What is this about?” 

“It is of a rather personal nature for the Commanders,” Soval said gesturing toward them. “It has come to the attention of the consulate the nature of the relationship between Commanders T’Pol and Tucker.” 

Vyorin spoke, “I believe this is my responsibility. During the blessing at the memorial, I referred to you as ‘Telik’, in the ancient language, which is accurate of course.” T’Pol stiffened. She had been too preoccupied to realize, but evidently members of the Vulcan consulate had.

“What does that mean exactly?” Trip asked, although he had a feeling he already knew.

T’Pol answered softly, “married or bonded couple.” 

‘Oh great,’ Trip thought, ‘they’re not going to like this.’ Archer’s expression gave nothing away, but he suddenly had a very uneasy feeling. 

The elderly priest continued, “when I greeted you T’Pol, and you allowed me to touch your Katra, it was quite obvious, although surprising. In all my studies, I have not encountered a legitimately bonded Human/Vulcan pair. Please know that I did not intend to cause either of you undue difficulty. I did believe it was important to recognize and honor you appropriately.” 

“Captain Archer, were you aware of this,” Soval paused, “situation?”

“Ambassador, this would be at best an internal Starfleet matter, and at worst a gross invasion of privacy. Is the relationship status of two of my officers really any concern of the Vulcan government?”

“Only since one of them happens to be a former V’Shar operative, with a high security clearance.” 

Archer was doing an admirable job of retaining his composure. He was aware of T’Pol’s previous assignment, and had even accompanied her on that last mission to recapture Menos on Pernaia Prime. He still did not understand the significance. 

“Captain,” Vyorin began, “I do not know how deep your understanding of the Vulcan mating bond goes. Most often, after a marriage begins, a couple will enter into a sexual relationship. This physical relationship along with a growing emotional connection produces a true mating bond, which is far more than a contractual marriage alone. Among the Syrriannites, we believe that it is the bond that constitutes a marriage, with or without ceremony or other contractual obligation. We regard this bond with great esteem.” 

Ambassador Soval added, “the legal status of Syrriannite marriage is under discussion in the court system of Vulcan, but is not yet decided. Commanders, your marital status is not the focus of this discussion.” 

Trip looked more than uncomfortable and he gradually began to turn red. He felt like he was in back the principal’s office after being caught with his high school girlfriend in one of the labs after hours not doing labwork. He glanced at T’Pol who remained composed, but he could sense her mounting anxiety through their bond.

“What is relevant is the bond that exists between them.” Soval continued, “simply put, the consulate and the V’Shar are concerned about classified information that may have been shared. We need to assess if Commander Tucker represents a security concern.” 

“Excuse me?” Trip blurted.

“Ambassador, I assure you I have not disclosed any classified information to Commander Tucker,” T’Pol said. “I find this line of questioning misguided, and quite distasteful.”

“I wouldn’t put it quite that politely,” Trip added, his temper rising. He thought that he and T’Pol were adults, and their personal relationship was not any of the Vulcan government’s business. 

The Ambassador continued, “if Commander Tucker were Vulcan, we would have a much clearer understanding of their bond. The two individuals would have the ability to shield certain information from the other. We would also have vetted the prospective mate prior to the marriage, as we did for T’Pol’s former husband.” 

Trip winced at the memory of watching the woman he loved marry another. T’Pol was composed but was no longer making eye contact with anyone in the room. Archer wished he hadn’t agreed to this meeting. This was a diplomatic mess. With the creation of the Coalition of Planets, he had hoped Earth and Vulcan would begin a new chapter, one where they were equals. 

“T’Pol, I must ask you. Do you wish to maintain this bond with Commander Tucker? If you do not, I can assist in its dissolution.” Vyorin asked in a supportive tone, which did not belie his evident dislike of this possibility. He was a true believer who saw the union of these two as a great step forward for both species, and for the Syrriannites as well. 

And then she knew. She was sure. Commander Charles Tucker III was what she wanted. “No,” T’Pol said confidently, “I do not wish to dissolve this bond.” She looked to the human beside her. “Charles Tucker is my mate. He is a man of great professional accomplishment, intellectual capacity, personal integrity, and emotional depth, which I have found to be an asset. I have no reservations.” She continued in a much softer voice, “However, as you have asked me if I wish to continue to maintain this bond, it is only equitable to ask him the same question.”

Trip was taken aback. He knew T’Pol cared for him, loved him even, but he did not expect her to make such a definitive and public declaration. He smiled broadly. “Absolutely not. I do not want to dissolve this bond either.” 

There was a long silence in the room as the two star-crossed lovers gazed at each other, sharing something very profound. Archer looked to Soval who appeared discomfited, and the priest who exuded beatific serenity. 

Soval broke the silence, “Very well. Given that these two will continue on as a bonded pair, the V’Shar have a condition.” 

Captain Archer spoke, “A condition? Let me be clear on this point, Starfleet did not and does not consider T’Pol a security concern. We would not have offered her a commission if we had. Commander Tucker deserves the same consideration.” 

“Please hear me out. The V’Shar ask that Commander Tucker be read into the more sensitive missions that Commander T’Pol took part in. He will be granted security clearance equal to hers. Minister T’Pau is aware and has given her endorsement. She actually proposed this resolution.” Both Trip and Archer were stunned. ‘Never in a million years….’ Trip thought. “As he is a man of integrity, he will keep Vulcan’s secrets as closely as Earth’s,” Soval said looking directly at Trip, conveying the great expectations and faith that were being placed on him.

“Yes, Sir. On my word, I will.” 

“Thank you. Now that we have determined our course of action, we will make arrangements for Commander Tucker to report to the V’Shar on Vulcan. After your personal business is concluded, of course.” 

Vyorin rose making the ta’al, “Live long and prosper,” he said, the interview clearly concluded. 

As Archer, Trip and T’Pol exited the compound, Archer said to his friend of so many years, “where no one has gone before, did you have to take that so literally, Trip? Now I have to make a call to Admiral Gardner and explain that this wasn’t the debriefing we expected, your new security level, not to mention that we’re going to have to revise the fraternization policy.” 

Trip replied with a grin, “That’s what those extra bars on your uniform get you. And, I’m not sorry, not in the least,” he said as he reached out and took T’Pol’s hand. Archer swore he saw her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The Vulcan portion of the memorial service is an adaptation of the one found at the Vulcan Language Institute.
> 
> ‘Natalie’ by JayTee can be found on Triaxian Silk, and is a very well written story about Trip and his former girlfriend, Natalie. The story there provides an excellent explanation of some of Trip’s behavior and concerns during ‘Demons’ for which I had difficulty finding a reasonable explanation. 
> 
> After the loss of their child, I don’t believe that Trip and T’Pol ended their relationship and remained coworkers for 6 years. While this sort of tragedy can drive a couple apart, it seems quite improbable that they would still remain on Enterprise together if that had occurred. I do not accept the events of TATV as canon. 
> 
> I have read most of the Enterprise Relaunch novels, including ’The Good that Men Do,’ having relevance to this story. This work doesn’t align with that story, making this story ‘cannon friendly’ but AU. I do borrow Trip’s mother’s name from the relaunch novels, but the rest of their characterization and backstory is of my invention. I’ve made Elaine a cultural anthropologist and Charles Jr. a materials scientist. However, they still can merit being described as ‘eccentric’, the only part of TATV I do accept.


End file.
